


恋爱从KISS开始（上）

by Wang0306



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wang0306/pseuds/Wang0306





	恋爱从KISS开始（上）

火热的吻不停的落在颈部，脸颊，偶尔色情的舔着，舌头钻进耳朵里发出淫靡的水声，胸前的凸起被含住，舌头不停的拨弄着小点，直到它红肿起来。下身被火热的硬物不断进出着，快感从身体内部侵蚀着，好像下一秒就要死去。

“嗯~好棒！啊！再深一点！啊……好舒服……”躺在床上的人全身染上了色情的粉红，两腿夹紧紧夹着上面的人，脚指头舒服的蜷缩起来。

“舒服吗？二宫桑……嗯……叫我的名字吧”腰部不停挺送的原因腹部绷的紧紧的，腹肌的形状一览无余，汗水顺着腹肌流向两人连接着的地方，正发出咕啾咕啾的声音。

“嗯……啊嗯……什么名字……哈……快……不行了~啊~”两只手抓紧身下的床单，像脱水的鱼一样张着嘴大口呼吸着，不断呻吟着。

“好孩子，乖，叫我的名字，相叶雅纪……给你奖励”对方不记得自己的名字也不恼，引导着身下的伴侣发出自己喜欢的声音。

“啊~啊嗯！相叶雅纪！啊~爱拔桑……啊～爱拔桑……好喜欢你…不行了……要射了…啊！”身体抽搐着，下身不自觉的收缩着绞紧了体内的硬挺，阴茎弹跳着一下一下喷出精液。

“你真棒啊……嗯……”抱紧身下的人，硬挺被温热的内壁紧紧包裹着，射出的精液一下一下打在上面，相叶雅纪舒服的皱起了眉头。

 

————  
*  
电话铃声吵醒了二宫和也，想坐起来的瞬间脱力的再次坠倒在床上，感觉到腰部像做了一晚上仰卧起坐一样的酸痛，这番动静吵醒了旁边的人，环在自己腰上的手顺势摸上了自己的屁股，把自己楼在怀里。

“哎！！！！！”意识到自己躺在陌生人的床上还让他搂着睡了一晚上，二宫和也瞬间清醒。

扇子一样的睫毛忽闪两下，睁开了眼睛，漆黑的瞳仁像宇宙一般深不见底。身旁的人坐了起来，也不介意自己的全裸状态，走到桌子旁拿起自己的手机递了过来。

太过震惊的二宫和现在脑子里只有昨天晚上自己发出的羞耻声音和啪啪啪的水声，不不不，这中间一定有什么误会！

“手机，接吗？”男人下半身的关键部位正对着自己！

拿上手机的时候铃声却不响了。“那个……你是……”二宫和也不记得昨天烂醉以后的任何事情。

面前的帅哥翘着睡乱的呆毛喃喃低语道“果然不记得啊……”

“哎？”

“啊！没事没事！我是相叶雅纪，昨天晚上我发现你醉到在Lapin的卫生间里，那时店里已经打烊了，我只好先把你带回我家。啊！我是店里的调酒师兼老板，你可能不记得了，我昨天晚上一直在为你和你的朋友们服务来着，额……然后……嗯……就是现在这样了……”面前的帅哥脸上浮现可疑的红晕，不好意思的挠着本来就凌乱的头发，两只大眼睛闪烁着，一脸无辜。

二宫和也捏着鼻梁想缓解宿醉后的头疼，“真的是…对于昨天晚上发生的事情我很抱歉，但是应该是很愉快的样子…额……你是叫……爱拔桑？嗯，我记得你的，毕竟你是个帅哥嘛……虽然这么说有点……那个……你看，我虽然不是很出名但是发生这种事情多多少少都会有不良影响，嗯……你想要多少钱？”二宫和也抬起头看着表情从疑惑慢慢转为有些愤怒的人，长的好看连生气都这么帅……如果自己不是这幅模样还真是自己喜欢的类型啊……

二宫和也今天还有拍摄任务，不想在这继续浪费时间下去了，扶着床站起来，在地上缠绕的衣服里找到自己的那部分，裤子的裆部染上不明液体，自己的T恤和对方的衬衣皱皱巴巴的扭在一起，看样子昨天晚上还真的是激烈啊……

当二宫和也穿好衣服以后想起来还没要到对方的账号和数字，转头才发现昨天晚上和自己一夜激情的帅哥仍然站在原地抱着手臂冷笑着看着自己，丝毫不介意展示自己身体上昨天晚上欢愉留下的痕迹，“二宫桑虽然张了一张未成年的可爱脸孔，但是内心却是卑鄙的大人呐…昨天晚上的事情……嘛…算了…我也有责任…我不认为和你上床能从你那获得什么好处，你就当昨天晚上干你的是个按摩棒，当然，把你干的欲仙欲死就是了。”

“你！”

“门在那边，不送。”相叶雅纪冷冷的说完这句话转身就走进浴室，连看都不看自己一眼。

二宫和也气的眼皮直跳，但是也不好发作，也不管他能不能听见把门嘭的关上来发泄自己的不愉快。

 

——————  
作为摄影界TOP新星的二宫和也平生第一次感觉到憋屈，虽然面前是自己的挚友樱井翔，但是对方已经笑到快要往生，对于自己被小帅哥白上了还被怼这件事情没有丝毫同情。

“哈哈哈哈哈………按摩棒………欲仙欲死………哈哈哈哈” 

“有什么好笑的？！还不是你丢下我不管我才被不认识的人上了，你有没有良心啊！”

“哈哈哈哈哈……我总觉得你是内心寂寞才会这样的啊，换句话说你现在就是缺爱，刚好相叶君又是个温柔的人，所以你就理所应当的从他那汲取温暖了。不过相叶君这么很温柔的人，你怎么惹他炸毛的。而且我感觉相叶雅纪好像是那边的哦~”樱井翔一边擦眼泪一边暗戳戳的分析着相叶雅纪的性取向。

“不过话说回来，那天晚上你知道你喝醉了什么德行吗？你还记不记得你怎么去非礼人家的啊？哈哈哈，相叶君的表情我能笑一辈子。”说完眼看就要笑出表情包，“哈哈哈，我觉得这件事情吃亏的是相叶君啊，莫名其妙被疑似未成年非礼，哈哈哈哈”

二宫和也大脑当机，“也就是说是我先主动的吗？！”难怪他那么生气。

“不然呢？相叶君又没醉，怎么会亲你这个陌生人，nino你喝醉了亲别人也不是第一次了啊，你那天从喝多了就一直在说相叶君长得帅啊什么的。”樱井翔很笃定的回答，“而且人家还好心把你带回家，没把你送去警察局就不错了。啊！稍等，公司电话。”

完了完了……这下怎么办？去道歉吧不好意思，毕竟刚度过了那样一个夜晚再见面怎么开场？不去吧内心愧疚的要死，自己先骚扰了别人又倒打一耙。“抱歉nino，公司有事我先走一步，改天再聊啊。哦，对了，那天我也是烂醉啊，没注意到你真的抱歉！”说完匆匆忙忙的走了，二宫和也不在意的摆摆手，一个人继续凌乱的思考着。

 

——————  
二宫和也就这样内心煎熬着迟迟没有决定，在良心与羞耻感斗争的期间接到了为相叶雅纪拍摄的工作，自己才知道原来他是刚才从国外回来的王牌调酒师，在国外学习多年获奖无数，可以说是日本调酒的“王牌”。二宫和也的摄影工作室与知名女性向杂志合作已久，相叶雅纪是归国第一次接受杂志采访，所以杂志公司很看重，要求二宫和也亲自出马。这下自己有机会当面向对方道歉了，同时也没有理由继续逃避下去了。

采访的时间是在上午，二宫和也忐忑的再次走进lapin，酒吧的柜台后面站着优雅的调酒师相叶雅纪，整齐的头发把脸部的五官都凸显出来，熨帖的衬衣和马甲修饰着挺拔的身躯，简洁的西裤包裹着臀部的线条向下牵出细长腿，就连漏出手臂的衬衣袖口都卷的好看。二宫和也再次感叹相叶雅纪从内而外散发出的优雅。

采访时相叶雅纪侃侃而谈这些年在国外求学的经历和趣闻，把自己对lapin的经营理念和针对每位顾客调成的“王牌一杯”的概念阐述的有趣又真诚，采访在愉快又充满张力的对话中结束，杂志社那边的负责人对相叶雅纪赞不绝口。

拍摄的时候相叶雅纪并没有因为自己表现出不愉快，相反，相叶雅纪表现的真的像是一个温柔体贴的人，对于二宫和也的指令全部到位，有些要求重复的动作也没有怨言的一一照做，优雅的调配，利落的身姿，双手摇晃雪克杯时低垂的眼眸，都让二宫和也想起之前的缠绵，反倒是自己有些不好意思起来了。

“OK！可以了，这是最后一组照片，今天的拍摄结束了，感谢爱拔桑。”二宫和也对着相叶雅纪微微鞠躬。

“等一下，这杯是给你的，二宫桑，刚才拍摄的时候调出来的——性感尤物。”带着浅笑把杯垫推向自己，酒杯里是黄色为主的液体，顶部以绿色的凤梨作为装饰，二宫和也瞥了一眼忍着笑的相叶雅纪无奈地拿起杯子，意外的好喝，酸甜的凤梨汁混合着龙舌兰的香气，虽然第一口觉得是酸甜的果汁可是回味起来却是辛辣的烈酒。

“二宫桑给人就是这种感觉呢，初尝是甜甜的果汁，其实是浓烈的酒呢，因为感觉二宫桑比普通的性感尤物更刺激，所以除了龙舌兰还加入了一点伏特加哦～“面前这个好看的过分的调酒师双手撑在吧台上，温热的吐息甚至拂过自己的鼻尖。

”哦～意外的和二宫桑很像啊！”摄影工作室的大家七嘴八舌的讨论了起来，相叶雅纪故意靠近用只有两个人才能听见的声音说“那天晚上的二宫桑，真的很性感。现在回味起来也是真的伤人呢…”说完转身对大家说声抱歉，以自己要去准备开张为由离开了吧台。

二宫和也脸上发烫，好好的想给他道个歉结果被一顿戏弄，反倒自己现在面红耳赤。等大家都收拾好东西准备离开的时候，二宫和也转头看见那杯“性感尤物”，本着浪费可耻的原则端起酒杯一饮而尽，手指捏着凤梨吃掉，末了还嗦了一下手指头。把杯子放回杯垫，移动之下杯垫下面漏出了白色的纸条，抽出来一看上面写着“性感的小可爱，lapin随时欢迎”捏紧了手把纸条放进口袋，谁是性感的小可爱啊！二宫和也红着脸匆匆走出了酒吧。

 

 

——————  
正在营业的酒吧里流淌着舒缓的音乐，灯光也比早上采访的时候稍暗一些。客人们三三两两的坐在店里低声交谈着，当然也有为了和调酒师近距离接触而坐在吧台边的少女们。相叶雅纪看见自己走进酒吧，冲着自己的方向颔首微笑示意，仿佛是看见约好的朋友一般。

二宫和也不好意思的坐在离相叶雅纪最远的吧台边上，等着营业结束今天就好好向他道歉吧……这么想着工作结束就鬼使神差的走进了Lapin。面前的酒保问自己喝什么，二宫和也想了想“乌龙茶，谢谢”。

一边喝着茶一边玩着手机，二宫和也丝毫没有注意向自己靠近的相叶雅纪。直到高脚杯推到自己眼前才抬起头，“白兰地亚历山大，尝尝吗？”面前是营业状态的调酒师相叶雅纪，带着使人亲近的微笑看着自己，却比起采访时多了一寸距离感。。

“不不不，爱拔桑，现在这种时候从少女中离开不会太无情吗？”把手机收好，撑着头看着相叶雅纪。

“在酒吧里喝着乌龙茶的二宫桑现在也是我的客人啊，这杯我请客。”相叶雅纪收拾着酒具，嘴角微微翘起弧度。

二宫和也笑着端起高脚杯喝了一口，柔和的可可味里越喝越能尝到作为基酒的白兰的，温柔却不甜腻。“好喝！”

“二宫桑喜欢就好，我还以为你生气不会来Lapin了呢”仍然笑眯眯的看着自己。

“不不不，上次的事情……是我该向相叶先生道歉才对，”说完坐着弯下腰，低着头表示歉意。“我从樱井翔那里大概了解了情况，那天晚上真的是我不对，第二天我还对相叶先生说出了那样失礼的话，您生我的气也是应该的，让您感到困扰了，真的很对不起您……”

相叶雅纪没忍住笑了出来“ふふふ~~二宫桑，敬语就不用了吧？说得像记者道歉会一样啊。除了钱的那件事情以外其实我也没有很生气，啊……其实还是有点生气的，明明前一天晚上氛围那么好，第二天真的是翻脸不认人了呢……”相叶雅纪的眉毛皱在一起，连嘴巴都嘟起来了，认真思考着。

“哈？”这家伙思考的方向不对吧？二宫和也抬起头确认“爱拔桑你不生气的吗？被陌生人……那样了？”圆圆的柴犬眼睛都睁的大大的。

“嘛……我这个人不是那么容易生气的类型啊”歪了歪头好像在回想一样，“与其说是生气不如说是看着二宫桑的脸就气不起来把……”咬着下嘴唇的样子看的二宫和也心里咚咚的跳。“而且……我不是占了你的便宜吗……反而想着什么时候能给你道歉来着……”完了，相叶雅纪红着脸的样子射中了二宫和也的心脏。

“爱拔桑……你……你是笨蛋吗？！”二宫和也红着脸抬高自己的小嗓门大声吐槽着，说完自己捂着脸笑了出来，“……へへへ……这是什么啊……该说你是太过温柔呢还是说你是没有这种自觉呢？”转头看着一脸疑惑的相叶雅纪，他可能被自己笑懵了，但是这家伙真的像小翔说的一样，是个天然的好人。

“既然二宫桑笑了就代表原谅我了，叫你nino可以吗？总是带着敬语有点生疏啊，明明是发生那种关系的对象。”相叶雅纪天然工口的直球让二宫和也红透了耳朵。

“可以啊，那我叫你masaki好了……”二宫和也把自己红透的脑袋埋进胳膊藏起来，小声的嘀咕全被相叶雅纪听进耳朵里，这种交换称呼的亲近感不由得让他雀跃起来，伸手的摸了摸面前的小脑袋，软软的头发挠的手心痒痒的。耳朵更红了。

 

——————  
从两人稀里糊涂的道歉以后，二宫和也偶尔也会和樱井翔来Lapin坐坐，两人也渐渐熟络起来，从一开始的交换手机和邮箱，到后来二宫和也有事没事就会来酒吧看相叶雅纪被女粉丝调戏。聊天的内容也从工作的琐碎涉及到个人兴趣爱好，甚至包括最近家里添了新的家具这种旁人看来无聊的事情。二宫和也觉得相叶雅纪的温柔是无限的，不论是对客人还是对同事，当然，也包括自己，虽然是让人不能再进一步靠近的有距离的温柔也让二宫和也觉得曾经空荡荡的心里现在有了什么东西暖烘烘的跳动着。二宫和也面对这种温柔内心总是有点说不明道不清的不快，他想让心里的热源更热烈一些，想比其他人跟接近相叶雅纪。

“那么小心脏却那么用力的跳着，全身都暖暖的，向你跑过来的时候真的是全力以赴的感觉，这种生命力很了不起吧！”二宫和也用软绵绵的声音谈论着摄影现场的小狗，相叶雅纪看着他前额翘起来的头发，笑了笑，伸手上去给他缕顺。“对对！你要是这么伸手去摸他的脑袋，他就会这样……”二宫和也把头向前伸，喝了酒比平时温度要高的脸颊摩擦着相叶雅纪的手掌，“把头放在你手上的撒娇呢……真的是太可爱了啊……”二宫和也仿佛没有自觉一般继续用脑袋蹭着相叶雅纪的手。

“nino啊，你这么看都有点像我家的小春了啊，好了好了，真是个好孩子哟~”相叶雅纪笑着不好意思的用手在头上又揉了揉才收回去“说起来我前几天在公寓门口捡到了一只小狗啊，还不知道怎么办呢，nino你想来我家看看吗？”

“哎？我都不知道啊！想去想去！今天想尽情的被小动物治愈呢……真想养个什么动物啊……每天回家一打开门就会来迎接你不是很棒吗？啊！真羡慕你啊，masaki……”二宫和也说着好像把小狗抱在怀里一样蜷紧了胳膊，小小一只窝在吧台上，熏红的眼睛都有点睁不开了。

相叶雅纪看着二宫和也的上下眼皮慢慢合上，不由得笑出了声。轻轻给他披上衣服，举手示意同事不要叫他。最近二宫和也的上升期来了，随着个人曝光量的增大摄影工作也多了起来，有时候工作结束太晚了会给自己发送今天拍摄的新照片，明明是用手机拍摄的却像ps过一样好看，相叶雅纪一一保存下来。他也不像之前那么频繁的来酒吧了，这让相叶雅纪心里有点寂寞，有什么东西的盖子在寂寞里悄悄打开了。

到了打烊的时候二宫和也都没有醒来，相叶雅纪收拾好店里，准备轻轻叫醒他“nino，醒醒，很晚了哦。”

“masaki……”二宫和也摇摇晃晃的站了起来，“へへへへ……打烊了……现在是我一个人的masaki了……”

相叶雅纪扶着他的腰防止他摔倒，果然今天不应该让他喝这么多的啊。像对待孩子一样给他穿上衣服，“nino,能走吗？我送你回家。”

“不要！今天要去masaki家里看小狗的……不要回家！”二宫和也眼睛周围被酒精熏红的皮肤看起来格外诱人。

“哎？这么想去吗？”相叶雅纪有些犹豫“明天还要上班的吧？已经这个时间了。”抬手看了看表又赶紧放下把人捞进怀里稳稳的抱好。

“嗯……masaki好帅啊……想看小狗和masaki在一起样子……想被治愈……”二宫和也好像要哭出来一样越说脸越红，眼睛里甚至漫上水汽。

“好好好，那今天就去，现在就去看小春好吗？”相叶雅纪哄着怀里的人站好，给他整理好衣服转身准备出门。

“masaki……”

“嗯？”

相叶雅纪还没反应过来嘴角的皮肤就传来温软的触感，热热的舌头像小春一样的舔着自己的嘴唇， 二宫和也眼睛周围的皮肤红红的，睫毛微微颤抖着，圆圆的鼻头紧贴着自己呼出温热的气，可爱的像一只小奶狗。相叶雅纪不由得加深了这个吻，双手环抱住二宫和也防止他摔倒，舌头和对方的纠缠在一起，闭上眼睛交换带着酒味的唾液，对方的手摸上自己的脸颊，暖暖的烘着，心跳快的怕被对方听见，相叶雅纪主动分开了让人留恋的嘴唇。

“哈，nino你喝醉了吗？”相叶雅纪有些气息不稳，看着眼前的人同样红着脸喘着热气的表情克制自己的欲望。

“masaki……你好温暖啊……抱着我好不好……”二宫和也伸手把相叶雅纪抱紧，脑袋蹭着相叶雅纪的胸口，有些头发顺着衬衣中间的缝隙钻进去挠着相叶雅纪。

相叶雅纪这会已经放弃和他沟通了，问什么问题都只能得到撒娇的状态在两人第一次发生关系那晚已经出现过了。相叶雅纪连哄带骗的把人弄上出租车，忍受着司机用看罪犯的眼神凌迟自己，再三解释这不是未成年，自己没有给他下药，然后递上自己的名片打消疑虑。

千辛万苦进了家门，小春摇着尾巴兴奋的等在玄关里，看见相叶雅纪怀里还挂了个人警觉的叫了两声吵醒了在出租车上睡着的二宫和也。“哦~你就是小春啊~”二宫和也还是软软的，但还知道配合着相叶雅纪脱下鞋子，也不管相叶雅纪叫着让穿拖鞋的声音，趴在地上看着小小的柴犬逗着。

“这是谁呀？是小春呀~我是nino哦~你好呀~呦西呦西~摸摸肚子~”相叶雅纪扶着额头看着完全幼齿状态的二宫和也，心动的不行。拿起狗粮袋子“nino你想喂他吗？”

“要～~”二宫和也给了相叶雅纪一个灿烂的笑，相叶雅纪被暴击。

二宫和也的行为举止完全就是个小朋友，或者说人形幼犬？光着脚趴在地毯上，鼻子顶着小春的脑袋蹭来蹭去，手掌一下一下给小春撸着毛，一人一犬都小小的，软软的，让相叶雅纪爱怜。

“nino，已经很晚了，快去睡觉吧？明天不是有工作吗？”相叶雅纪蹲在旁边，像二宫和也撸小春一样撸着二宫和也的头发。

“哎？已经要睡觉了吗？我能和小春一起睡吗？”二宫和也抬起头可怜巴巴的看着相叶雅纪，相叶雅纪第二次被暴击。

“不行哦，小春还没有打预防针，一起睡觉nino会生病的，而且小春这么小，一起睡会压着他的。”相叶雅纪哄孩子一样“好啦~快去睡觉吧，乖孩子要早早睡觉哦~”

二宫和也乖巧的点了点头，依依不舍的把小春放进狗窝，又摸了摸他的脑袋才肯站起来。“我睡哪里呢？”二宫和也睁大眼睛环视自己不太熟悉的房间。

“啊，卫生间在这边，刚才我已经准备好牙刷毛巾了，你先洗漱吧，我去给你铺床。”相叶雅纪把人带到卫生间门口，体贴的拉开门。

“不要！我想和masaki一起洗”二宫和也不领情，转身把相叶雅纪抱得紧紧的，相叶雅纪第三次被暴击。

“nino先洗好吗？我还要去给你拿衣服，我一会进去陪你好吗？”相叶雅纪觉得额头上的汗都要流下来了，连续暴击让相叶雅纪的自制力已经溃不成军。看着小朋友一样的二宫和也终于点点头，把人送进浴室关上门，相叶雅纪松了一口气。

终于把卧室收拾出来，虽然纠结着等一下会不会发生什么，还是给自己打了地铺，拿着睡衣敲了敲浴室的门“nino洗好了吗？衣服放在门口了哦~”相叶雅纪不敢进去，转身又走进厨房看看第二天能准备点什么早饭。看见小春在窝里睡得头也不抬，用手指点了点小春的脑袋，想起二宫和也软软的头发挠着自己的胸口，感觉下半身都热了起来。

“masaki的衣服好大。”相叶雅纪听见二宫和也的声音回过头差点没站稳，面前的是刚洗完澡的二宫和也，湿湿软软的头发垂下来有点遮住眼睛，上身穿着自己的睡衣，没系好的扣子歪歪扭扭的，从里面漏出白白的皮肤，过于宽大的衣服遮住了屁股，袖子盖过手指，只有一点点可爱的指尖能看见，完全漏在外面的双腿又细又白连腿毛都没有，纤细的脚踝看着可怜极了，连拖鞋都没穿就跑了过来。相叶雅纪被暴击致死。

相叶雅纪努力让自己镇静下来，拉起二宫和也坐在床上，“头发不吹干会感冒的，要我帮你吗？”二宫和也摇了摇头，推了推相叶雅纪“我自己可以，你快去洗澡吧。”说完拿起吹风机傻笑着看着自己，相叶雅纪觉得下半身已经直了起来，赶忙走进浴室。

在冷水的帮助下，相叶雅纪终于从对二宫和也的性幻想中脱离出来，洗完澡出来，看见幻想对象已经躺在床上松了口气，背对着自己不知道睡没睡着。相叶雅纪蹑手蹑脚的靠近想给他盖上被子，却被二宫和也亮晶晶的眼睛逮个正着。二宫和也咬着嘴唇，手指头绞着枕套，“好慢啊，masaki”

“nino没睡啊，已经不早了哦，快睡吧” 

“masaki呢？” 

“我也要睡了”

二宫和也往床边挪了挪，拍了拍身旁的位置。

“我睡地板啦，这床太小了，nino一个人睡吧”

“呜……nino不想一个人睡……masaki不喜欢nino吗？”眼泪吧嗒吧嗒的流了出来，可怜的相叶雅纪一下就心软了。

“不要哭啊，我喜欢nino的啊，非常喜欢，床太小了我和nino一起睡nino会不舒服的啊”相叶雅纪慌了，手指为他擦去脸上的泪珠心里像被撒了盐一样蛰着胀痛。

“nino想和masaki一起睡，不行吗？”抽抽噎噎的看着自己，在轮番暴击下，相叶雅纪输的彻底。

认命的躺上去，对方手脚并用马上缠了上来，完了……下半身刚刚消下去的欲望此时斗志昂然。“nino，你抱的太紧了”相叶雅纪想推开二宫和也以免自己的小弟被暴露。

“不要！”抱得更紧了，“masaki现在是我一个人的masaki，我不要松开！”小朋友好像心爱的玩具被抢走了受了委屈一样扁着嘴要哭出来。

“哎？”相叶雅纪有些吃惊，明明面前这个人从来也没表现出吃醋的样子，和自己交往的时候也是不冷不淡的，还以为自己没希望了呢。

“masaki根本不知道自己有多帅，多好看，多温柔！所以……所以你不要对别人露出那种温柔的表情啦！nino的心里很难受，我会很寂寞的……”二宫和也又开始流眼泪了，滚烫的泪水流进相叶雅纪胸前的睡衣里，心口暖暖的。

“也就是nino你喜欢我吗？喜欢到想独占我？不是朋友的喜欢而是恋人的喜欢？”相叶雅纪仍然不敢确认对方的心情，小心翼翼的试探着。

“这种分类nino不知道啊……但是……只有masaki不想和别人分享！”怀里的小团子突然抬起头，眼神里透露出坚定，看的相叶雅纪满心满怀都是喜欢。

“那如果masaki想和nino成为恋人，nino你愿意吗？”相叶雅纪温柔的声音轻轻拂过耳畔。

“真的吗？愿意愿意！”二宫和也睁大眼睛，黑暗中的眸子倒映着满天星光。

相叶雅纪听见孩子气的回答笑了起来，怀里的人把脸埋进胸口，两手抱紧自己，有些害羞的闷闷的说到“masaki，大好き。”亲了亲二宫和也的头顶，和自己一样的洗发水香味让相叶雅纪更心动了，两只胳膊像把全世界抱在怀里一样，紧紧搂着。

“masaki……你想亲亲吗？”还是闷闷的声音从相叶雅纪的胸口传来就像是自己的心在说话一样，相叶雅纪只觉得心跳快的要从嘴里跳出来了。

“每天想的快要死掉了……”相叶雅纪话还没说完，就被双手扣着头对方的舌头蛮横的冲进嘴里搅动着软舌，舔过牙列和上颚，发出舒服的喟叹。

“哈……masaki…好暖和，只能给我一个人温暖…”手臂紧紧箍着相叶雅纪的脑袋，脸颊相贴鼻息间满是沐浴露混合着洗发水的味道像是催情的药剂。

相叶雅纪的小弟一柱冲天，拼死忍耐着不想对喝醉的人出手，可是面前的撒娇精完全不给自己调整的机会，只要一分开就会紧紧贴上来，和平时若即若离的样子完全相反。

二宫和也手脚并用的爬上自己的身体坐起来，相叶雅纪下身的状况一览无余，二宫和也漏出嘴角斜斜的坏笑隔着运动裤上下抚摸着柱体，“masaki的这个，好硬啊，已经完全站起来了呢。”

“嗯啊……nino…时间不早了，快睡觉好吗？”相叶雅纪试图用仅存的理智抵抗着变身色情小恶魔的二宫和也的诱惑。

“可是…masaki的这个…这么硬怎么睡觉呢？”说完俯下身去吻着相叶雅纪的胸膛，腹肌，牙齿咬着裤边拉下裤子，下巴磨蹭着下腹的耻毛，故意在柱体周围哈着气说话“我来帮masaki舒服吧？”满意的惹得相叶雅纪的下体弹跳了两下。

嘴巴包裹着硬挺的头部吞吐，一手握着柱身上下撸动，过大的头部刺激着舌根，口水混合着相叶雅纪咸咸的体液留了下来，舌头沿着冠沟描绘一圈就有粘液从顶部的小眼里流出，尤其是反复舔吻着小眼下面和柱身连接的细缝处就会得到相叶雅纪难耐的低吟和轻轻的挺腰。

相叶雅纪完全被二宫和也掌握了节奏，自己的硬挺被含在温热的嘴里，偶尔被刺激到敏感的地方就不由自主的发出舒服声音。低下头看见同样满脸潮红的二宫和也，从来没有过的心动，一手摸上他的头顶，一手去拉撑在自己身旁的手“nino…啊…已经可以了…不要继续了…嗯…”

“masaki不喜欢吗？”抬起头嘴角还留着拉丝的粘液向下巴流去，张嘴喘着气，眼睛周围的皮肤红的渗出情欲。说完又要低下头去，相叶雅纪赶紧把人拉起来，坐起身从背后抱着粉粉的小团子。“nino太厉害了，我可不想早泄啊，也想让nino也舒服舒服嘛。”左手穿过二宫和也的手臂摸上胸前的乳头，右手来到下身摸上已经站起来的小nino在耳边低声说道，“nino好色啊，光是为我口交就已经硬了吗？”

“嗯～都是…masaki…太色了…啊…”贴上二宫和也的背，自己的硬挺抵着他软软的臀缝来回摩擦，引得小团子微微颤抖着，下身的小nino也流出了色情的液体。“nino…哈…能进去吗？”小团子没说话但是红着脸点了点头。“那趴下好吗？我给你做扩张。”听话的趴下了，“屁股抬起来一点？”

两个人都气喘吁吁的，连凝胶液体挤出瓶口声音都觉得色情，温柔的涂抹着穴口，仔细的照顾着每一个褶皱，“要是有不舒服就说哦～我要进去一根手指了哦～”还是像对待孩子一样软软的口气。

“masaki～快一点嘛，nino好想要masaki的进来！啊！”二宫和也撅着屁股红着脸回头撒娇的样子让相叶雅纪没办法好好扩张了，匆匆伸进两根手指撑开穴口，“nino…哈…我要进去了…哈…”

还没完全扩张的后穴挤压着头部，紧致的肠道严丝合缝的包裹着柱体，等相叶雅纪完全进去的时候两个人都满身大汗的，“nino，疼吗？能动吗？”压抑着快感问到，“哈…masaki的好大…动一下…”穴口撑的厉害，硬物的顶端顶在那一点上不上不下的感觉让二宫和也难受。

相叶雅纪慢慢挺动几下，能听见二宫和也小声的哼唧，估计是没事，便放心大胆的操干起来。抽到快分开再猛的顶进去。“哈…nino你好紧啊！啊！好舒服！nino舒服吗？”相叶雅纪趴在二宫和也背上，下身猛烈的贯穿着。

“嗯啊！舒服！啊！masaki好厉害！哈…舒服的…要死了…”二宫和也的G点被硬硬的头部  
来回摩擦着，快感像浪潮一样一层层的叠加。嘴里发出舒服的浪叫也毫不掩饰，下身不自觉的摩擦着床单。

“nino不乖哦…明明后面这么舒服的绞着我…嗯…这里还要顶床单吗？相叶雅纪发现了二宫和也的小动作，坏心眼的用手握住二宫和也的硬挺，捏紧硬硬的柱体，“到我射出来为止你都不可以先射哦！”说完加大力度的捅着销魂的小穴。

“啊！不要！嗯…好舒服！masaki…哈啊…啊…松开…啊…要…射…”二宫和也仰着脖子呻吟着，从眼角到胸前全部是染上情欲的粉红色。

“那怎么行…嗯…nino要等我一起…好吗…嗯…”相叶雅纪也忍不住发出呻吟，下身在逐渐变得柔软的后穴里驰骋着，发狠似的一下一下挺的二宫和也向前耸动。

“啊！啊！啊嗯……快…快不行了…masaki…让我射…呜…嗯…”眼看二宫和也就要流出泪来，相叶雅纪心软了

“nino，叫我的名字，我也快…”相叶雅纪不再欺负小nino，上下撸动着，每一下都刺激的二宫和也后穴收缩，下身的挺动比刚才还快还狠。

“啊！相叶…雅纪……masaki…啊…masaki好棒……哈啊！二宫和也哭着射了出来。相叶雅纪也交代在二宫和也的后穴里。

“啊…哈…nino…你真是太棒了…”相叶雅纪顺着高潮的余韵顶了两下便不动了，趴在二宫和也的背上温存着快感。

“masaki也好棒…好舒服…以为要死了…”二宫和也说着就要睡着一样，后穴还含着相叶雅纪的肉柱就闭上了眼睛。

 

 

——————  
当二宫和也早上醒来，腰酸的感觉让他活动了一下，后穴夹着的什么东西滑了出来，然后有温热的液体流了出来。

咦！！！

跳起来的二宫和也看着旁边熟睡的相叶雅纪，自己又和他做了！又！昨天晚上什么情况！听见动静的小春甩着小短腿跑到二宫和也身边，蹭着小腿的软毛吓了自己一跳。这一跳有更多的液体从羞耻的地方流下来了。这淫靡的画面太具冲击力，二宫和也一个趔趄吵醒了相叶雅纪。

眼看睡眼朦胧的人坐起身来，看见自己摔倒在地上，软软的一笑，温柔的拉自己起来。“nino，抱歉，昨天晚上做的太厉害了吧？腰疼吗？我帮你揉揉？早上好啊，小春～”摸了摸小毛球的头，拉着自己坐在床上，带着刚睡醒偏高的体温摸上自己的腰，竟然有效的缓解了酸痛。二宫和也不好意思的低下头，却看见床单上不知道谁的体液干涸的印记，一摊一摊的到处都是，不能言说的地方现在还有少量液体流出来，只好盯着小毛球使劲看。二宫和也心里想，这就是孽缘啊，怎么一醉酒就和这个家伙上床呢，已经两次了啊！两次啊都不带套！这次还含着就睡着了！要是女人都已经怀上孩子了吧？自己到底是对相叶雅纪多放心啊……

“nino，想什么呢？”相叶雅纪亲昵的从背后靠近自己，手上还体贴的继续给自己按着腰。“那个…masaki…我们昨天晚上…肯定是做了没错…但是…这个是…怎么发生的啊…我有点…”二宫和也感觉到腰上的手停了下来，似乎连背后的温度都没有刚才暖和了。

“二宫桑……你是真把我当按摩棒了吗？”相叶雅纪的声音有些颤抖，这个人是喝酒后就会失忆吗？明明昨天晚上也是masaki，masaki的叫着自己现在还是不知道？也就是说昨天晚上的告白完全都不记得？！

“诶？？爱拔桑你先不要生气啊……我…确实是…现在记忆有点混乱…你…我们…昨天晚上发生了什么事情吗？我就记得我在Lapin喝的有点多，然后睡着了，接着……？”二宫和也站起身面对相叶雅纪，试探着尽量婉转的想问清楚发生了什么，却看见相叶雅纪红着眼睛气冲冲的站起来冲着自己大声说道，“没有，二宫桑昨天喝的烂醉，我趁你不备把你带回家，狠狠的蹂躏你欺负你，现在你醒了就快走吧！”

二宫和也难以置信的睁大眼睛，这个人怎么回事啊性子也太急躁了吧态度说变就变。自己的脾气也爆发起来，“哈？这就是你对待炮友的态度吗？我昨天晚上可是被你蹂躏的屁股还疼呢，你就赶我走？”

“炮友？哼，还谈不上，我就是你的按摩棒，需要的时候拿出来爽一下，爽完拔出来就扔掉！”相叶雅纪虽然声音发抖可是说出来的话确凌厉的很。

“是你爽还是我爽啊？我昨天不知道怎么回事就被你上了，早上起来还被你训，咱俩到底谁是性爱玩具啊？啊？”二宫和也气的涨红了脖子大声辨驳。

“够了，已经够了，我现在不想看见你，你给我快走！”相叶雅纪现在多一分都不想再和他吵下去了，二宫和也的嘴巴不饶人半分，气的自己想把他的嘴堵上。现在不是吵架的时候，要冷静下来想想办法。

二宫和也怔在原地，眼眶红红的也不知道是气的还是想哭，转身穿上衣服，弯腰的时候腰疼的一滞，被相叶雅纪看进眼里，又没脾气的心软了。“nino…你”

二宫和也打断了相叶雅纪，“虽然你颜值高技术好，但是我也不差，咱们俩没必要继续互相浪费感情了，散了吧。”

相叶雅纪呆楞在原地，看着小春坐在门口朝着自己发出呜呜的声音。


End file.
